Loki
Loki is the head of the Loki Familia. Appearance Loki is a Goddess with light red hair and red eyes, she is well-known to dress up in tomboyish or men's-like attire. Mainly jeans and a shirt that show off her stomach. Loki tends to tie her hair back in a simple pony-tail. On occasion, she will put it up in a stylish bun for the . Personality Loki acts very tomyboyish. She very much enjoys living up to her Goddess name, "Goddess of Trickery" and shows a lustful side toward females, namely Aiz. Plot DanMachi Volume 1 Loki was seen entering the Hostess of Fertility with her familia, to celebrate the completion of the expedition. Later, after a commotion where a boy ran out of the pub, she approached Aiz outside, who had followed after the boy, and got hit, due to an attempt of inappropriate touching. During the , she approached and called out to the three Goddesses: Hephaestus, Freya and Hestia while they were talking. Quickly leading herself into a quarrel with Hestia. Shortly after, she left the fight; indicating she had lost. A few days later, Loki brought Aiz on a trip to the Monsterphilia. Just before hand, they had met up Freya. After some discussion, Loki knew that Freya was again, interested in a particular white-haired adventurer. Freya then left abruptly, leaving Loki stunned and concluding their meeting. During the Monster Festival, she was on a date with Aizu when they heard of a monster escaping from the event. She then participated in the monster hunt, along with Aizu. Hearing about the Silverback being defeated by a white haired boy, she decided to join in on the event. Volume 2 Riveria used Soma Wine to lure Loki out in order for Eina to do her research on the Soma Familia. Before Eina left Loki's place, she updated Aiz status and found out that she had reached Level 6. Volume 4 The day after Bell's battle with the minotaur, Hestia reveals to him that defeating the minotaur raised his level, and also tells Bell that he gained the skill Argonaut. After having a laugh at learning that Bell wanted to be a hero, Hestia told him that she was going to the Denatus, the God's Meeting, as she was invited since Bell leveled up. At the Denatus, Hestia, Takemikazuchi, Hermes, Loki, Freya, Ishtar, Ganesha, Set, and several other Gods assembled to talk and decide on aliases. Set pleaded for a normal alias for Seti Selty but his pleas were rejected as Seti received the alias of Burning Fighting Fighter. Takemikazuchi also asked for the same but his pleas were rejected by the other Gods for being a "natural gigolo" and Yamato Mikoto was given the alias of Zetsu Ei. The Gods were surprised when they reached Bell's name and Loki accused Hestia of using illegal methods to raise his level. However, Freya came to her rescue and swayed all of the male Gods to her side. With Freya's intervention, Bell's alias was decided on as Little Rookie. After the Denatus Loki told Hestia to be wary of Freya as she had protected Bell. Sword Oratoria Chasing the Unicorn One day, Dian Cecht visited the Loki Familia home along with Amid Teasanare. As Loki, Aiz Wallenstein, Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya Viridis gathered, Loki wondered why Dian Cecht sounded so arrogant. He brought a quest in revenge of having the Cadmus Hide sold to them for 15,000,000 valis. Loki agreed to listen to his quest whether or not they would agree to it. Amid explained that a Unicorn had been sighted near Orario. Unicorns were known as Holy Beasts despite being monsters and had completely white fur along with a horn. They were extremely rare within the dungeon and encountering one on the surface was next to impossible. She revealed that several adventurers had already gone out to try and hunt the Unicorn. The quest that Amid offered was to obtain the Unicorn's Horn but also release it safely back to its home. Loki asked about the reward and Amid promised they would receive one. Loki was attracted by the reward and agreed to take the quest. She asked how they would obtain the horn and Amid told her that they would use the Unicorn's natural attraction to virgins. Loki understood and decided to send Aiz, Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya while Dian Cecht volunteered Amid. Lefiya remembered rumors about Amazonesses eating up men and asked Tione and Tiona if they were virgins. Tione proudly told her that her virginity was for Finn while Tiona told her that she's never played around with any men. Everyone agreed to go and Dian Cecht set the time limit to three days due to needing to have Amid do work. Several days later, Tiona complained to Loki that she should've just sent Riveria in their place. Loki told her that it would've been far more interesting if Tiona and the others made a fool of themselves. Loki immediately ran causing Tiona and Tione to run after here with Aiz and Lefiya following from behind. Tiona and Tione took Loki down in the entrance hall just as Amid arrived to give them their reward. She handed Aiz the Unicorn's Goblet and explained that it would purify even muddy water or poisoned water. While the others looked down at the goblet, Aiz also smiled at it. Volume 2 While Aiz and her party were in the dungeon, Loki took Bete with her to investigate the monsters that appeared during the Monsterphilia. Upon checking the underground sewer they encounter a remaining monster. Loki almost gets injured by the monster before Bete saved her and defeated the monster. As with the monster from the Monsterphilia, the monster left behind a peculiar colored magic stone. After leaving the underground sewers, Loki and Bete ran into Dionysus and Filvis Challia. Loki and Dionysus talked a little and were about to leave when Bete noticed that the smell from them was the same smell from the underground sewers. Suspicious, Loki asks for an explanation and Dionysus agreed to reveal everything he knew away from their Familia members. He revealed that several of his Familia members had been murdered by an unknown assailant, and he suspected it had something to do with the monsters. Dionysus brought the Monsterphilia to Loki's attention, wondering why the Guild would approve of such a thing. Loki realized that he was implying that the Guild may be hiding something about this incident and told Dionysus that she would investigate it. After her meeting with Dionysus, Loki told Bete to head back ahead of her. She made her way to the Guild and down the passageway that led to Ouranos' underground room. Royman Mardeel tried to persuade her to turn back but her request to meet him was accepted by Ouranos himself. Loki questioned Ouranos about the appearances of monsters all over the city to which he said that "this time" he wasn't responsible for anything. She made sure to remember that and left the room. After she left, Fels, who had been watching the entire time in the shadows, appeared in front of Ouranos and wondered if Loki had learned of the situation, to which Ouranos told him that she's learned some of it but not all of it. Volume 3 At the Loki Familia home, Aiz, Riveria, and Loki were in a room with Eina as a guest. Eina had coincidentally met Riveria while looking at Soma and Riveria negotiated with Loki to tell Eina what she wanted to know in exchanged for Soma. While the two discussed the Soma Familia, Aiz thought back to the lap pillow she gave the white haired boy earlier and the fact that he ran from her. Her depression increased as she remembered how Riveria had burst out laughing when she reported that Bell ran from her after giving him a lap pillow, causing Aiz's young inner self to blame Riveria for it. Loki finished up her talk with Eina and decided to update Aiz's status. Both of them were surprised that Aiz reached Level 6. Trivia *Loki is named after the Norse trickster god. *Loki once jokingly asked Soma to marry her, but was rejected. Category:Characters Category:God